When accessing network services of a particular system, a particular user uses an identifier in order to gain access to the network services from a particular mobile node. A home agent of the system assigns an Internet Protocol (IP) address for the access to the network services by the user. Such assignment is typically made based upon the identifier of the user. Particular applications of network services systems, assigning an IP address based upon an identifier of a user may not allow concurrent access to the network services from other mobile nodes using the same user identifier.